Fuck la destinée!
by kagura2409
Summary: Se passe juste après "Croatoan". Et si on ne nous avait pas tout montré? Si l'engueulade entre Dean et Sam ne s'était pas terminée comme tout le monde le croit? Et si les deux frères en avaient assez de penser que leur destin est tout tracé? OS PWP, attention, WINCEST. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas...
1. Chapter 1

Depuis que j'ai vu cette scène, j'avais super envie d'écrire un truc dessus, alors maintenant, c'est chose faite^^ Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite et je trouve ça assez éloigné de mon style d'écriture habituel, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même... J'ai décidé de ne pas me faire de noeuds au cerveau avec les sentiments "entre frères" il y a trop de fics ou ils se torturent l'esprit avec ça. Ici, j'ai décidé que ces sentiments étaient la, et que Sam et Dean reconnaissaient leur existence, simplement, donc ne trouvez pas ça bizarre...

* * *

Sam était en train de hurler de rage. Dean avait craqué. Il avait fini par lui avouer ce que leur père lui avait dit avant de mourir. Un jour, si il ne parvenait pas à le sauver, Dean devrait le tuer. Il devrait tuer Sam, son Sammy, son petit frère adoré, celui qu'il avait juré de toujours protéger, et cela depuis le jour ou son père le lui avait mis dans les bras pour le sauver…

Il faut dire qu'il avait certaines raisons de s'inquiéter. Sam, après des rêves prémonitoires et des visions, était maintenant insensible au virus démoniaque du Croatoan…

Et Sam, contre toute attente, même si il était une fois de plus furieux contre leur père, admettait qu'il pourrait avoir raison… Qu'entre ses pouvoirs et les projets du démon, il valait mieux pour lui de mourir, plutôt que de passer « de l'autre côté », comme il le disait.

Dean en demeura estomaqué.

-Non, souffla-t-il, on trouvera une solution…

-Et si, malgré tous nos efforts, on ne la trouve pas ?

Dean en resta sans voix.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'ils trouveraient quand même, coûte que coûte, qu'il était incapable de lui faire du mal, qu'il ne le blesserait jamais, qu'il l'aimais trop pour ça… Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, et Sam attendait une réponse…

Alors Dean fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux en tant que Winchester : fuir ses sentiments, et trouver un compromis. Il éluda la question.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te tuer.

Sam le regarda d'un air désolé.

-Mais tu le devras peut être, Dean. Admettons qu'il se passe un truc énorme et que… Je ne sais pas, moi, que je risque de détruire le monde ? Ou de tuer des innocents ?

Les mâchoires de Dean se durcirent, il déglutit difficilement, et sous le regard ébahi de Sam, il secoua la tête.

-Je ne pourrais pas, Sam…

Sam lui sortit sa bitchface numéro 38.

-Et si je risque de te tuer, toi ?

Dean secoua à nouveau la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Parce que même si il était un Winchester, il lui arrivait de se faire submerger par ses sentiments. Et Sam s'en aperçut.

-Je ne pourrais pas, Sam.

Sam s'approcha doucement de lui et chercha son regard.

-Dean… Pourquoi ?

Le rythme cardiaque de Dean s'accéléra légèrement. Esquive Winchester numéro 42…

-J'ai juré de toujours te protéger, Sam.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as juré ça à papa, Dean. Papa, qui, presque sur son lit de mort, t'as demandé de me tuer, au besoin…

Dean détourna brusquement le regard et resta silencieux. Foutu frangin avec trop de neurones. Jamais en pause quand il en avait besoin…

Il crut un instant que Sammy avait abandonné, quand il l'entendit se déplacer et le vit se poster devant lui. Il se rapprocha et lui parla doucement, comme à un animal apeuré. Ce que Dean était en ce moment, il était terrorisé.

-Dean… Quelle est la vraie raison ?

Dean ferma douloureusement les yeux et se détourna de nouveau. Il aurait voulu répondre. Pour une fois, pour la première véritable fois, il souhaitait que son père n'ait pas fait de lui un handicapé sentimental tout juste bon à sauter des pouffiasses dans des bars… Mais sa gorge était serrée, et il savait que Sam n'abandonnerait pas, pas après qu'il se soit montré aussi faible. Sammy n'était pas idiot. A chaque fois que Dean évitait son regard, il était question de sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'il ne tentait pas de dévier la conversation par une énième pique idiote. Un truc du genre « oh arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer », ou alors « c'est bon, elle a finit Samantha ? » Aujourd'hui, il n'y arrivait pas. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas. Pas parce qu'il avait peur de la réponse que lui ferait Sammy, (quoi que, peut être un petit chouïa… Mais vraiment petit, hein ? Un Winchester n'a peur de rien...), mais parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il était sur de ses sentiments, de leur pureté, de leur véracité, et il savait que Sammy le saurait, le comprendrait. Sammy aurait peut être du mal à l'accepter, mais il ne pourrait pas le juger. Il ne le jugeait jamais. A part sur de petits trucs sans importance, qu'il utilisait pour l'asticoter. Et ça, c'était important. Donc il ne le jugerait pas, jamais. Et il ne l'abandonnerait pas non plus, pas pour ça… Du moins, il l'espérait…

-Dean ? Appela Sam, et Dean s'aperçut qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées…

Il releva la tête vers son frère et redit clairement, d'un air convaincu.

-Je ne pourrais pas, Sam. Je ne pourrais jamais te tuer.

Sam acquiesça. D'accord. Il avait compris. Il avait compris que son frère ne le tuerais pas, qu'il ne le tuerais jamais, qu'il préférerait mourir lui même, plutôt que de le tuer… Maintenant, restait à savoir…

-Pourquoi ?

Et cette fois-ci, Dean affronta le regard de Sam avec un air de défi, et avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, avant que Dean ait lui même eut le temps de se reprendre et de réfléchir, il s'approcha de son frère et posa, un peu brutalement peut être, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un simple contact. Deux bouches appuyées l'une contre l'autre pendant quelques secondes…

Dean se recula prudemment, s'attendant à se prendre un coup de poing, une gifle, une insulte, n'importe quoi…

Il ne se passa rien.

Alors, tout aussi prudemment, il releva les yeux vers Sam. Sam qui le considérait d'un air surpris… Mais ni choqué, ni dégoûté…

Alors Dean décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et de recommencer. Il se rapprocha de nouveau et réitéra son geste, et il vit Sam fermer les yeux et s'abandonner à son baiser… Alors Dean s'enhardit. Lentement, il fit bouger ses lèvres contre celles de son frère, quémandant plus de contact, et étouffa une exclamation de surprise en sentant les lèvres de Sam bouger en réponse…

Une petite langue timide caressa ses lèvres et il l'accueillit avec un soupir. Quel soulagement…

Les deux langues jouèrent un moment ensemble, lentement, tendrement, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux propriétaires ne savent plus ou aller chercher l'air et ne soient forcés de se séparer…

Sam regarda Dean, et Dean regarda Sam. Pas un mot de fut prononcé, pas un bruit ne leur parvint à travers le cocon de leurs pensées communes. Toute une vie ensemble. C'était largement assez pour apprendre à se comprendre sans parler…

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers l'Impala, qui était garée sous un arbre à quelques mètres d'eux. D'un accord tout aussi commun, Dean prit le volant et Sam s'assit sur le siège passager. D'un accord encore plus commun, ils rentrèrent au motel en silence, descendirent de la voiture en silence, regagnèrent leur chambre en silence, et en refermèrent la porte en silence…

Du plus commun des accords, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dès qu'elle fut verrouillée...

Dean plaqua Sam contre la porte et l'embrassa avec fièvre, Sam répondit avec passion à son baiser alors qu'il commençait déjà à se déshabiller. D'un mouvement d'épaules, il fit glisser sa veste à terre et passa ses mains dans le dos de son frère pour lui enlever la sienne. Il sentit Dean se rapprocher de lui et ne put s'empêcher de se serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui. Dean embrassait comme un Dieu et se frottait à lui d'une manière indécente, mettant à l'épreuve leur self contrôle puissance maximale depuis le baiser dans le parc…

Sam copia les mouvements de son frère en grognant. Il haïssait les jeans…

Soudain, Dean prit l'initiative de les amener jusqu'au lit et y jeta son frère sans ménagement, avant d'y monter au dessus de lui et de recommencer à l'embrasser d'un air sauvage. Rapidement, les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce, alors que les deux frères embrassaient chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Mais ils étaient des hommes, des Winchester, et des chasseurs, ils portaient en eux la violence et la passion. Bientôt, leurs deux corps furent couverts de suçons, morsures, griffures… Chacune arrachant un grognement à celui qui en était la victime, grognements qui se mêlaient aux soupirs et halètements de plaisir, de ceux qui sont habitués à la douleur et l'accueillent comme une vieille amie…

Mais bientôt, de véritables gémissement envahirent la pièce, lorsque Dean pénétra Sam de quelques doigts lubrifiés… (parce qu'on est jamais trop prévoyant, même avec les demoiselles qu'il sortait dans les bars…)

Sam gémissait et se tendait sous ses doigts. La sensation était inconfortable, mais tellement attendue, tellement _désirée_, cela faisait si longtemps… Si longtemps qu'il attendait ça sans jamais oser en parler. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aimé. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été désiré… Et si longtemps qu'il attendait, sans jamais oser l'espérer, d'être aimé par Dean...

Si longtemps que Sam alla rapidement à la rencontre des doigts qui le taquinaient, ondulant des hanches, recherchant plus de sensations, lâchant un petit soupir à chaque fois qu'il en découvrait une plus merveilleuse… Puis, il poussa un cri… Là, à cet endroit, c'était juste parfait… Dean sembla l'avoir compris, parce qu'il cherchait à chaque fois cet endroit, le frappant avec délice, léchant les quelques gouttes de plaisir, de plus en plus nombreuses, qui s'écoulaient du sexe de son frère…

Il retira ses doigts lorsqu'il le sentit devenir encore un peu plus dur sous sa langue. Sam poussa un long geignement outré, avant de crier une fois de plus son bonheur et sa douleur lorsque Dean le pénétra d'un seul geste…

Sam siffla de douleur. Son frère était imposant, mais bordel, ce que c'était bon ! Il sentit Dean qui s'immobilisait derrière lui et en fut furieux. Il était un Winchester, que Diable ! Il avait survécu à des douzaines d'esprits, démons, wendigos, vampires, loups-garous et autres joyeusetés depuis qu'il avait six mois, ce n'était pas une vulgaire petite douleur dans son fondement qui allait le tuer !

Il donna un violent mouvements de hanches, faisant gémir Dean de désir et de frustration, le forçant à commencer ses mouvements. Et si la douleur fut tout de même présente au début, elle s'estompa si vite face au plaisir qui montait en flèche, que Sam crut l'avoir rêvé et ne se gêna pas pour le faire comprendre à son frère et aux voisins, criant sa jouissance de sa voix profonde, gémissant son plaisir sans discontinuer, encourageant son frère à frapper encore et encore cette petite boule de nerfs en lui, dont il connaissait l'existence, mais qu'il n'aurait jamais crue si merveilleuse…

Jusqu'à l'explosion finale…

Sam sentit une formidable chaleur, cette chaleur accumulée dans le creux de ses reins. Il la sentit enfler, forcir, aller et venir, refluer, pour mieux revenir caresser sa chair, faire frissonner sa peau. Il s'abandonna à cette chaleur et la laissa le submerger, hurlant son extase en enroulant ses jambes dans le dos de son frère, le forçant à s'enfoncer plus loin qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait… Sam se cambra sur le lit et gémit avec force alors que sa semence lui coulait sur le ventre. Il resserra convulsivement ses jambes et entendit son frère gémir, le sentit se crisper… Puis, ses muscles se détendirent brusquement, et il retomba sur le lit, les muscles entièrement relaxés, comme une poupée de chiffon. Des taches lumineuses dansaient devant ses yeux, un léger bourdonnement occultait son audition, alors qu'il redescendait lentement de son extase…

Confusément, il sentit Dean qui se retirait de lui. Il commença à reprendre pieds lorsque Dean tira la couverture sous son dos. Sam roula d'un côté du lit pour permettre à Dean de se coucher, et se glissa lui aussi entre les draps, épuisés. Inconsciemment, il se blotti contre son frère, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Dean passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

-Jamais, je ne pourrais jamais te tuer, mon Sammy…

Mon Sammy. Rien que pour ça, Sammy voulait bien le croire. Ils trouveraient une solution, des alliés, sans doute des ennemis aussi… Mais une solution quand même, c'était obligatoire, et que la destinée de Sam et celle de son frère aille se faire foutre...

* * *

Y a-t-il des observatrices qui ont remarqué que je suis passée au point de vue de Sam au moment du lemon? C'est venu comme ça et j'avais pas envie de modifier, ça doit être parce que c'est mon perso préféré... (qu'est ce que tout le monde à avec Dean? x) je l'aime bien, mais perso, je trouve Sammy beaucoup plus sexy... Plus sensible aussi, je le trouve plus attachant, plus touchant... Et puis c'est un putain de bon acteur dans leurs enquêtes aussi XD Que celles qui en doutent revoient la première apparition de Gabriel dans l'épisode 15 de la saison 2, j'étais explosé de rire lorsque Sam joue les gays avec le mec de la fraternité et dans le souvenir de Dean... XD)

Voila, voila, c'est tout, bisous^^


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

J'avais dit que je posterais les messages comme celui-ci dans mes "défis", mais je pense que c'est trop important pour être ignoré, donc tant pis si vous recevez quinze fois le même message, au moins, vous serez prévenues et pourrez en parler...

Un petit message pour vous prévenir de quelque chose d'important : Au moins une personne que je connais, sans doute pas mal d'autres que je ne connais pas, on été plagiées par un malhonnête qui se permet en plus de REVENDRE leurs histoires sur google book, amazon, , etc...

Emerys08 est loin d'être la seule personne à avoir été plagiée, et nous vous invitons toutes les deux à vérifier. Je vais pour ma part, y aller tout de suite.

Le pseudo de cette personne est Jason Matthieu, ou Jason Maskerade. Il semble se concentrer sur les histoires à contenu érotique, qu'il pioche parfaitement au hasard sur le web. Vous pourrez trouver plus d'informations sur le site suivant:

article/monde-edition/des-auteurs-de-fanfiction-se-plaignent-de-l-attitude-des-plateformes-de-vente/59045

Comme vous le constaterez en lisant cet article cet ordure n'éprouve absolument aucun remords et se considère même comme "l'auteur érotique n°1 en Europe", rien que ça...

Un pseudo pouvant facilement être changé, TOUS les auteurs doivent faire preuve de prudence. J'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais. Cela ne devrait jamais arriver à qui que ce soit. Il est révoltant et dégoûtant qu'une personne sans imagination en arrive à voler le travail des autres pour satisfaire un maigre rêve de gloire…

Cet être abject se sert de l'énorme faille d'internet: en effet, aucun écrit n'y est protégé, à part ceux soumis à des droits d'auteurs papier, ce qui n'est certainement pas sur ! Ce qui signifie que lorsqu'un véritable auteur signale un plagia par cet homme, par exemple, sur google, sa demande est examinée et CLASSEE SANS SUITE, puisque les droits sur FF sont libres !

Au risque de tomber dans un cliché politique stupide, soyons tous vigilants, car c'est l'affaire de tous et ce sont nos travaux qui son menacés. Unissons-nous par tous les moyens et faisons front commun, car c'est probablement le seul moyen de faire cesser ce problème !


End file.
